Five Minutes
by a cup of insanity
Summary: Marshall Lee promised he'd be back. After five minutes, he would be back. But he was nine years late. — AU, Fiolee


**Wee, I am finally not lazy to write a fic! It's a oneshot, really, but whatever. This was inspired by a line from an episode of Doctor Who (it's 'The Eleventh Hour' and the line I was referring to was when Amy says, "Why did you say five minutes?") and... and I don't know I just figured I'd write it.**

**BECAUSE OMG BAD LITTLE BOY I CAN'T MARSHALL I LOVE YOU MARRY ME OMG OKAY **

**And, um, so, yeah. There ya 'ave it. It's kind of like, AU though. I mean... well, you'll see! (Also it contains a bit of profanity or whatever because... _because!_)  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Adventure Time (and if I did, then... -evil laugh-)

* * *

It was late at night, and she should have been sleeping. It was past her bedtime. The stars twinkled brigtly in the sky, the cool air blew, and it was dark. Dangerous creatures could be lurking everywhere. But Fionna did not care; she was never the one to follow the rules. She loved staying up late, sitting on the roof of their house, watching and counting (as impossible as it was) the stars in the sky until she was sleepy enough.

And it was exactly what she did on the night of her seventh birthday.

That night was exactly like any other night—she'd pretended to sleep when Cake came in, and when Fionna knew that she was asleep, she would sneak out of their bedroom and climb to their roof of their treehouse, clad in her footie pajamas and her blonde hair down like it always as.

_'Just five minutes,_' she told herself, _'Five minutes. Because Cake is getting suspicious that I get so sleepy in the morning,_ _and I wouldn't want her to worry. Right._'

So she sat on their roof, gazing at the stars—and her six-year old mind wondered, what were stars exactly? They were so, so pretty and so bright! What were they made of? They look so sparkly and shiny! She'd read something once, in a book from before the Mushroom War that she found, that humans back then could make different shapes and things from the stars. But when she tried to find the constellations the book told her, she just couldn't do it! It was so confusing!

Fionna got so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice a figure floating next to her. It sat down next to her—not that she noticed—and hissed in her ear, "Hello little girl."

Fionna had to cover her mouth to avoid screaming and scrambled back in fear. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was: a teenage boy with pale skin and dark, messy locks wearing a plaid red shirt and ripped jeans. He had an axe-bass hung on his back, and a smirk was on his lips and—oh Glob he has _fangs!_

She gasped and widened her eyes in surprise—the boy had fangs! He was a—

"Y-You're—You're a v-vampire," Fionna stuttered out. Cake has told her all about them—they were dark, evil, vicious things who suck out all the blood and guts from you. She scooted nervously away from him, but he just cackled and pulled out a strawberry from his pockets.

"That, I am," he replied smugly, then he sunk his fangs into the strawberry and—the color was gone. Did he just... _suck_ the color out of the strawberry? "The name's Marshall Lee, what's yours, kid?"

Fionna, gathering her courage, took a deep breath and glared at him. "Why should I tell _you_ that?" she asked indignantly, folding her arms. It wouldn't be sane to just tell your name to stranger, especially a vampire. "Y-You could be a—a meanie! You could hurt me!"

Marshall Lee chuckled, his voice deep. "Don't worry, little girl. I won't bite." He winked at her. "But isn't it your past your bedtime, though? You should be sleeping."

Fionna huffed and shook her head. She opened her mouth, but hesitated. "I—I'm Fi," she told him. "That's what my sister calls me. And I wanna stay up late. The stars," she pointed to the sky, "are really pretty."

Marshall Lee nodded. "They are," he murmured. He grabbed his axe bass and played a few chords. It sounded really nice! Fionna decided she could trust him. "I wrote a song about them once, wanna hear it?"

"Okay!"

He sang his song—he said it was called 'The Stars'—and he was really good! Fionna was amazed. Marshall Lee was a good singer, and he could play his guitar really well. And the song was so pretty too! When he had finished with a bow, Fionna clapped her hands and beamed.

"You're really good!" she exclaimed. She had never seen anyone sing or perform like that. "That was so… so cool! I like your song!"

He gave her a grin in reply. "I know, I'm good!" He chuckled. "But thank you for your nice words, Fionna."

"I want you to be my friend!" Fionna said happily. "I don't care if you're a vampire, you're nice!"

And they spent a long time talking, and Marshall Lee told Fionna of all his adventures—of the different things he's seen, the places he's been to and the people he've met. He told her about his adventure, of the things he's done, the monsters he's faced, and Fionna was amazed by it all.

Then suddenly: "Oh shi—_shoot_!" Marshall Lee exclaimed in surprise. He gave Fionna an apologetic look and said, "I'm really sorry, Fi, but I forgot to do something. Be back after five minutes, okay?" He hung the straps of his guitar on his shoulder and waved. "See ya later, human."

"It's okay," Fionna said, though she was feeling a bit sad because he had to leave and she really enjoyed his company. "I'll wait. Just five minutes, okay?"

"Five minutes, I promise." Marshall nodded, then flew away.

Fionna sat on the roof alone once again, hugging her knees, gazing at the stars, waiting. How long was a minute again? She remembered Cake telling her that a minute was sixty seconds long. So she counted. One, two, three, four, five… and she kept on counting and waiting and she was so sleepy but she still kept on counting. She didn't know how long she was sitting there and waiting. Because morning slowly came, and she could barely keep up.

His words echoed in her mind: _"Five minutes, I promise."_

But Marshall Lee never came back.

The nights after that, she'd look out their window, to see if he was there, but she never went out to their roof to watch the stars ever again.

**XxX**

Years passed since _that_ day. Fionna was sixteen now, and she had definitely changed a lot. Gone was the little girl who cowered at the dark, who was scared of vicious monsters that could kill her. Now, she fought the creatures of evil; she fought for all that was good and right.

But she never forgot about Marshall Lee.

She sometimes wondered about him—when she wasn't busy fighting monsters and saving princes—of the things he did, of how he is. She couldn't deny that she missed him, remembering the first and only time they met... He was kind of radical. But nowadays, when he thought about him, all she could ever think about is—is stabbing him with her sword and kill him or something for breaking his promise.

She wondered how she would see him again (if ever that she would see him, that is). Would he come back to the roof of their treehouse just like he promised that night? Would they meet while she was adventuring, wondering around Aaa?

Oh, but _no_. No no no _no_. Hell to the _no_.

Of all the places she'd thought about seeing him again, it had to be at one of Prince Gumball's parties. He looked like he hadn't aged a bit—which was stupid of her to think, considering he is a vampire and vampires don't age—but he looked exactly the same, with that pale skin and messed up hair and plaid shirt and ripped jeans. And he still had his axe-bass. He was talking to Prince Gumball (though he looked annoyed) and she tried, really, she tried to avoid them but before she could escape Prince Gumball called her.

"Fionna!" PG called her, waving at her with a grin making its way on his pink face. "Glad to see you came! Where's your friend, Cake?"

Fionna walked over to him, avoiding all those people dancing. She noticed Marshall's eyes on her (she ignored it, though). She grinned back at Prince Gumball. "She's with Lord Monochromicorn! And of course I came, PG! Your parties are pretty mathematical, wouldn't miss it for the world."

"So, Gumwad," Marshall interjects. He looked at Fionna curiously. "Who's this? Your girlfriend? Never expected you to have one." He cackled. Fionna's cheeks flushed red.

"I'm—I'm _not_ his girlfriend!" Fionna exclaimed. So he was still an ass. And he didn't recognize her. Not that she expected him to, when they first met she was only a kid in her pajamas and she had her hair down, but now, she kept her hair up in a bunny hat and wore different clothes.

Prince Gumball scowled, but nodded. "Don't call me that, Marshall. And I'm not his boyfriend, yes. But this is Fionna the Human, I had told you about her, right? A dear friend of mine. Brave young girl, always saves me from that cougar, Ice Queen."

Marshall smirked at her. "You seem familiar, though. Have we met each other?"

Fionna's eyes widened in surprise, and she shook her head furiously. "O-Of course not!" she replied. "This—It's the first time we've met!" Oh, Glob. He seemed to recognize her. She kind of wanted him to, but not now. It's just... well, it was all so complicated in her head! She wants him to remember, but at the same time, she doesn't. What was wrong with her mind?

"Fionna?" Prince Gumball's voice brought her out of her thoughts. She blinked and looked at him. She could see him looking at her worriedly. "Are you alright? You... er, spaced out right there."

"Bubba, let her stare for all we care. We all know I'm way hotter than that Flame Prince," Marshall said smugly, and winked at Fionna.

Fionna flushed. Oh glob, this is horrifying. "I—_No!_ I'm-I'm fine! I was just—just, er, you know, _thinking_. I think I should, um, go out, you know? It's... uh, kinda getting crowded in here..." Then she walked away, leaving Marshall and Gumball alone.

"Well, that was strange..." Marshall muttered. Prince Gumball shrugged.

**XxX**

A week after that party, Fionna never showed her face at the Candy Kingdom, in fear of running into Marshall Lee. What was wrong with her? She could fight off monsters, but a stupid vampire boy makes her runaway like a coward that she never is. She just doesn't want to see that face smirking at her or whatever (although a part of her wants to, _really. __She doesn't know __why_).

To make her feel more horrible than she already did, Cake decided to leave her alone and stay at the Candy Kingdom for three days to spend time with Lord M. Seriously, _three days!_ She would be alone for three freaking days! Was Glob playing some kind of joke on her?

_"Oh, babycakes, you'll be fine,"_ she remembered Cake saying. _"If you could fight those horrible monsters, then I'm sure you'd be fine alone. Plus, you've got BMA!"_

So here she was, sitting on the roof of their treehouse on the night Cake left, watching the stars like she did when she was younger. She didn't know what made her do it—she keeps telling herself that she was only _bored_, and that she definitely was _not_ hoping for Marshall Lee to come around. He didn't recognize her at PG's party, didn't he? And why was she suddenly thinking of him?

She sighed. _The stars are really pretty tonight. Glob, I missed doing this._ She sighed again. Thoughts of that night—the night she met Marshall Lee flashed into her mind. She shook her head. There was a weird feeling in her stomach. _I don't want to remember. I don't want to think of him. Glob, not right now!_ She buried her head in her arms. _Not right now, dammit!_

_"Boo,"_ a voice suddenly hissed into her ear. She scrambled in surprise, but seeing who it was, she scowled. She almost wanted to laugh out loud, to be honest. It was like the night she met him. This was exactly how she met him. It was all so goddamn ironic. Was Glob, fate, destiny, the Cosmic Owl—whoever is it out there playing a joke on her? This wasn't really funny.

"Marshall Lee," she said his name, gritting her teeth. "What brings you here?"

Marshall Lee shrugged. "Thought I'd drop by, Gumbutt said you lived here. Funny," he paused, looking at her with a straight face. If Fionna knew better, he was mad. "I remember meeting a young girl here before. Called herself 'Fi.' I got so busy so I never got to come back."

Fionna's face softens a little for a split second, but then her scowl was there on her face again. _I don't need his excuses._ "Well, that's nice, Marshall." She stood up and folded her arms, an indignant look on her face. "Is there anything else you need?" she demanded.

Marshall Lee hissed at her, his eyes glaring at her. Fionna glared back. "You know, Gumbutt talked highly of you," he said bitingly. "He sang you praises, that moron." He snorted. "But I never expected you to be a liar, _Fi._"

Her heart hammered against her chest. _Fi_. He called her Fi. He knew her—he _recognized_ her. But _how?_

"Wh-What the hell are you talking about?" Fionna stuttered out. She tried to move further away from him, taking a few steps back. But he was too quick, floating towards her so fast and grabbing her wrists roughly.

"You said we haven't met before," Marshall hissed, holding her wrists tighter. Fionna let out a whimper. "But we have. _We have._ You're that little girl I met nine years ago, didn't I? _Don't lie to me._"

Fionna struggled against him. "L-Let me go! Y-You're hurting me!" she said desperately. Tears streamed down her face. "I—" She saw the furious look on his face. Why was he mad? If anyone has the right to be mad, it had to be her, right?_ She_ was the one who was left with a broken promise, not him. "I—_Yes!_" she choked out. "I-I'm her. We've m-met!"

His grip on her loosened. "Why… Why did you lie to me, then?" He asked softly. "Why, Fionna?"

Fionna couldn't take it anymore. All her frustrations, her anger, all went out. "_FIVE MINUTES!_" she screamed at him. He looked at her confusedly, and she pulled away from his grip. She glared at him. "F-Five minutes, Marshall," she sobbed. "You promised you'd be back after five minutes. So I waited. All night. And—And y-you never came!" She pushed him away roughly, a sob escaping her mouth. "Why... Why did you say five minutes?" She wiped the tears from her eyes and turned away from him.

"I'm really sorry," Marshall whispered, pulling her arm and turning her towards him. "I—I didn't mean to be late." He tried to grin, but decided against it, seeing the look on her face. "I—I knew it was you, all along, though. Before the party. I—remember when you were at the woods? When you saw shadows and heard me cackling?" She nodded. "I've always been around, following you and that stupid cat of yours." Fionna opened her mouth to say something, but he continued. "I've been watching you, you know? I used to live here, in this tree house. I had a feeling it was you. Then I came to Gumbutt's party to be sure. I just had to be sure."

"You knew it was me," she snapped at him, breathing heavily. "You knew it was me but you didn't say anything!" She shook her head in disbelief. "And—And you've been following and watching me around!"

"I—yes," he admitted. His cheeks tinged pink. Could vampires even blush? She thinks they can, because she was sure that Marshall Lee just did. "You—I—well, you were, um, _interesting._"

Fionna was taken aback. He found her interesting? She shook her head and looked down. "You're just saying that because—"

Her words were cut short because suddenly Marshall Lee's lips were on hers. Her eyes widened in surprise. _He. Was. Kissing. Her_. Before she could even do something about it, he pulled away.

"Sorry 'bout that," he said, but he was smirking. Fionna flushed and looked away from him. Did he just kiss her? He just did. Oh, glob. He just did. She was so dazed. "I just had to shut you up."

She glared at him and huffed (but deep inside her, she was dancing happily, for some reason—_he just kissed her!_). She opened her mouth to say something, but, well, she couldn't find words to say. She flushed in embarrasment. Marshall Lee wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him—his face inches against hers. Fionna flushed harder.

"You know, your blush is adorable," he told her. She squirmed against her grip. His eyes twinkled with amusement. "It looks _delicious_."

"Shut up, Marshall."

And Fionna decided, it didn't matter that he was nine years late. Because right now, he was here, and they were underneath the stars and it was all she could ask for.

* * *

**-sobs- I really suck at writing romance and dramatic scenes oh my god. ;A; I just. I can't. This turned out... well, um, I don't really know. God, I suck at these things. The idea sounded better in my head, like it always did. BUT I FEEL PROUD! I've written more than 1000+ words! -dances-  
**

**Well, I hope there weren't much mistakes, and that I hope I... kept them in character? And that you guys would like it. Please review and tell me what you think! (Not that I'm forcing you guys, okay? I'M NOT FORCING YOU TO)  
**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!  
**

**:-)**


End file.
